Grasping at Shadows
by bluewind78
Summary: A Lustful encounter with Mizuki Fukumura
1. Chapter 1

I barged into the private indoor pool, panting heavily.

"You're late".

There was a hint of disappointment in her voice, but Mizuki Fukumura had always been the epitome of sweetness, even when she's extremely annoyed at someone.

"I'm sorry". I approached her. Every step I took, my heart started beating faster...wildly. Looking at the young Morning Musume subleader clad in a white bikini which accentuated her voluptuous figure, I was barely suppressing my erection within the tiny swimming trunks I had on.

When I'm finally within an arm's reach of her, my hands held her shoulders. Her milky-white skin was soft to the touch, soothing. She was like an angel descended from the heavens.

"The truth is...Mizuki-chan" I stuttered. "I'm still grappling with this...situation...we are in right now...wondering if this is all a dream"

Mizuki pinched me on my thighs. It was totally out of the blue, and certainly the last thing I expected her to do to me.

"Ouch" I winced. "What was that for?"

"Hasn't anyone told you? My grandmother used to tell me it's a sign of affection" Mizuki smiled sweetly as she showed a bashful expression on her beautiful face.

"Ohh...and I thought you were trying to convince me if...THIS...ALL of THIS...is real" I replied.

Mizuki lowered her head slightly, the colour of her cheeks reddening a little.

"Why don't you come over here and find out if THEY'RE real" Mizuki's voice started turning sultry.

If I hadn't known it any better, I could've sworn she was referring to the size of her breasts.

"I guess..." I said, braving myself to pull down the left thin strap of her bikini top, slowly, using my right index finger. "..it wouldn't hurt to find out"

My head leaned in towards her chest and I could tell she was breathing heavily. Emboldened, I pulled the strap further down, planting kisses from the nape of her neck.

I made my way down to her chest, by now my confidence was building, certain that I have gotten her consent to continue, pulling down the other strap. The moment her top was freed from her chest, I took a moment to take in the sight of her bare breasts right before my eyes.

"Still think this is a dream?" Mizuki asked me sweetly.

"Dream or reality...I'm gonna need to feel them if I wanna know if they are real, then maybe"

Mizuki put a finger to my lips. "So what are you waiting for?"

And just like that, I totally lost all control of my sexual impulses.

I pressed my lips to her bare chest, taking in the sweet scent of her body as I do so. Her top fell to the floor as I kissed her nude breasts. They were firm, big and soft, milky-white just like the rest of her body. She was a perfect specimen of the female form at that very point in time...at least where I'm concerned. Mizuki moaned as I explored the cleavage in between her C-cup breasts, determined to enjoy every inch of her as I could. My lips then moved over to her right breast, doing the same while fondling the other one with my hand.

My desire for her was overwhelming at that point. I wanted her. All I could think about is making Fukumura Mizuki my lover. And with that in mind, I carried her while kissing her intensely on the lips. We were liplocked all the way as I took her to a nearby sofa.

"Mizuki, are you sure you..." I began after we parted for air. She was already lying on the comfy sofa-bed, fully naked now.

"Stop..." she chided me softly, in that sultry voice again. "Stop thinking too much...and finish what you started"

That was it. I was going to make tonight a night she will remember for the rest of her life.

Feverish with lustful desire, I kissed her breasts all over again, this time also taking the time to suck both her nipples, before my mouth went further south of her chest, down to her slim abdomen. She writhed as my lips brushed her pubic area. I couldn't take it anymore, so I turned her around and enjoyed her bare back, skin on skin.

I kissed her neck from behind, and the next thing I knew she turned around, parting her thighs and then she waited, her kind, innocent eyes staring at me.

I pulled down my trunks and took position in between her thighs. Returning my gaze at her, I watched her expression as my erect penis entered her vagina.

Mizuki yelped, her upper lip biting her lower one as my manhood penetrated her private part slowly. Grunting, I gently thrusted the entire full length of my penis inside her tight vagina. Pulling it out a bit, I noticed a little blood spilling on the white sofabed.

It dawned on me how lucky I was now, and I can scarcely believe it...being the man who have just deflowered the sexiest Musume ever to grace the idol scene. Mizuki Fukumura had just lost her virginity to me.

"Oh" I grunted, increasing the force and frequency of my thrusts, going deeper and deeper inside her..."Mizuki..."

Mizuki's arms grabbed hold of my back in a tight embrace.

"Arrghh...Arrghh!" The Musume subleader screamed and moaned, barely able to contain her outburst.

As my thrusts intensified, my body arching over her, I could feel her trembling. I smiled wickedly as her thighs locked my crotch area and her legs wrapped itself tightly around my waist, synching in the rhythm of my penis pounding her vagina. I knew well what had just happened: Mizuki Fukumura is experiencing her first orgasm, and it was with me, of all people.

This fact and her wild moaning was further egging me on that I was totally drunk on the atmosphere...I didn't wanna stop just when it was getting good. It was violent.

"Kaze-kun...Arghh...please" Mizuki gasped again "Arghh...please finish it...NOW"

I can't believe it. Mizuki was pleading for me to stop. I studied her face, her jet-black long hair all dishevelled and her face contorted in a mixture of wild ecstacy. She was getting her second orgasm, albeit the violent assaults I mounted on her pussy.

"Arghhhh..Argghhh!" I couldn't hold it any longer, and I saw that she was pleading for me with her eyes this time, but her thighs and legs were still holding me tightly around my crotch and buttocks, not letting go of me. In one violent orgasm, I ejaculated inside of her. I had no other choice.

Her legs and thighs still wouldnt let go of me, and we held in tight embrace for a long moment..that long moment as I squeezed every drop of my semen into her vagina.

The grunting and moaning stopped, and soon we were both spent and exhausted, panting and breathing heavily after the post-coital experience. I rested my head in between her breasts and laid like that for a while, her young hands cradling my head.

"Oh, Mizuki" I mumbled as she was crying tears of joy. "I love you" it was all that I could managed at the time, as I drifted to sleep in the comfort of her warm, ample bosom. It wouldnt matter to me at all what happens to me after this act of unbridled lust.

I wouldn't care the least bit to be honest, because there is only one thing on my mind right now, and that is the one singular truth that I had come to have known only now...after I have had sex, or rather, after I had made love to Mizuki Fukumura... "Oh God, What have I done...I have fallen for her"

I have FALLEN IN LOVE with MIZUKI FUKUMURA. And now, I was feeling that the whole world is mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**UP-FRONT HQ, 0700hrs**

Fukumura Mizuki heaved a sigh of relief as she entered the half-lit dressing room assigned to her group.

"Ohayo" The unmistakeable voice of her leader startled the Musume's younger subleader. The young voluptuous girl's queer reaction was not lost on Michishige Sayumi, who emerged from the shadows of the nearby washroom adjacent to their dressing room.

"You're early this morning" Sayumi commented offhandedly. There was a certain disturbing quality to her tone that made Fukumura flinched slightly. "Oh God, does she know?" thought the young 9th gen member in her mind.

"Ohayo, Michishige-san" Mizuki greeted her senpai half-heartedly with a tinge of fear in her voice." I...I have quite a bit to do before rehearsal starts this morning"

Sayumi lifted an eyebrow curiously. "Oh?...Like what?"

"I..." Mizuki stammered again, so uncharacteristic of the normally-composed Kyukki member. "I need to find something I left behind"

"Well, that's hardly surprising...I noticed you left in QUITE A HURRY after yesterday afternoon's rehearsal, Fukuchan. Is there anything I should know about? Do you have a date or something?" Sayumi looked straight at Mizuki's face, the very act unnerving the poor girl. "Or did you forget to take your pills last night?"

"I don't get what you mean by that" Mizuki said, turning her head away from her leader's intense stare. It was getting too much for her now.

"THIS...is what I meant, Mizuki-chan" Sayumi's voice turned low as her left hand held up a small cylindrical pill container. "You were looking for these, weren't you?"

"It's not what you think, Michishige-san" Mizuki half-pleaded.

"Why can't you be honest with me, Fukuchan? It doesn't take a genius to piece it all together last night, you know? I'm guessing...you probably got these birth control pills from Yaguchi-san"

Mizuki looked down, suddenly feeling ashamed of her actions. "How did you know?" she muttered meekly.

"Deductive reasoning, really..." Sayumi smirked as she said those words. "You, or any other Hello Pro members for that matter, wouldn't risk buying something like these over the pharmacy counter since anybody who knows would be spreading rumours to the general public that Hello Pro members WERE engaged in salacious extra-curricular activities after work hours. So, the only people you could've gotten these pills from would be from the OG dai-senpais...and from what WE already knew, Yaguchi-san certainly kept a large stockpile of these". By now, Sayumi was crossing her arms across her chest as she comes closer towards her kouhai.

"Do you have any idea how insulting it is for a senpai to find out her own kouhai's already lost her virginity before she does?" There was a lot of venom in Sayumi's tone, enough possibly to kill an elephant in mere seconds. "It's bad enough your Photobook releases have made you a SEX SYMBOL, now you're already someone's object of erotic desire!

"Please, Michishige-san...please give it back to me" Mizuki pleaded again, this time tears were streaming down her eyes to her cheeks.

"Oh...don't you worry, my hime-sama. You'll get it back..." Sayumi shook the pill container in her hand. "But...only after you've told me who you're meeting. You ARE meeting him again this evening, aren't you?!"

Mizuki swallowed a lump in her throat as she slowly fished out a key-card from her purse. Wiping her tears using her other hand, she handed the key-card to her leader reluctantly.

"Well...well..a love-hotel key-card. This should be interesting. When are you supposed to meet him?" Sayumi asked again, this time with a slightly devilish facial expression. There was some hesitation on Mizuki's part, so Sayumi threatened again. "C'mon, Fukuchan...tell me what I need to know...you DO want the pills back, right? Besides, Nobody else has to know...right?!"

Mizuki finally looked up and faced Sayumi, the tears still streaming down her face "His name is Kaze-kun. I'm supposed to meet him again at that love-hotel at 8pm tonight"

Sayumi carved a wide, albeit sinister smile finally. "See! That wasn't so hard, wasn't it?" With that last remark, the Momusu leader tossed the pill container in Mizuki's direction and headed for the door.

"Wait...Michishige-san..where are you going?" Mizuki turned to look at the departing senpai after catching the pill container.

Sayumi smiled again "I think I'll be calling in sick today". As Sayumi continued towards the door, she was stopped one last time by her kouhai.

"What are you gonna do with him?" Mizuki asked, suddenly worrying for the worst.

"Oh, don't you worry, dear... I'm just gonna give him...your beloved Kaze-kun... a little surprise, thats all..." Sayumi smirked one last time before she turned the door handle and in seconds the leader of Morning Musume left the dressing room.


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVE HOTEL, TOKYO, 1830 hrs**

_(Kaze's POV)_

I was still in the shower when I overheard the sound of the room door open all of a sudden. Is it eight already? I thought to myself. Turning off the flow of water, I grabbed a white towel and dried my body with it, as my eyes glanced at the silhouette of a girl entering the room. I couldn't make out the face from here, thanks to the glassy window of the bathroom.

"Well, she's early today" I though again.

Nevertheless, wrapping the towel around my lower body, I was already excited with anticipation at fucking Mizuki again.

I stepped out of the shower only to find Michishige Sayumi sitting on the bed, clad in a skimpy pink dress which clung to her curves and showed off her cleavage.

"Michishige-san" I could only mutter as my body froze at the sight of the Morning Musume leader. "What are you doing here?"

Sayumi flashed a wicked smile.

"I could ask you the same question, Kaze-kun" Sayumi stood up and approached me. Stopping just inches from me, her right forefinger touching my bare chest.

"What do you want?!" I snapped back at her.

Sayumi wrinkled her nose at my hostility.

"Oh, relax, Kaze-kun.. what I want isn't any much different from what you want tonight" Sayumi's right hand is now caressing my neck.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" I looked away from her.

"Really?! So you think I wouldn't know about your little tryst with my 17-year-old UNDERAGED subleader last night?" Sayumi glared at me again, closing the distance between us.

"Can't you see it's a win-win situation here, for the both of us?" She whispered into my ear. "Make love to me tonight, and nobody will ever know about you having intercourse with a certain underaged Musume that is Fukumura Mizuki. C'mon now...you don't wanna ruin Mizuki-chan's idol career, won't you? ...pity if someone so young as Fukuchan being embroiled in the middle of a sex scandal with an older man ten years her senior."

"I'm not fucking you...ever" I leaned in to whisper the ultimatum to her ear.

"That's too bad, Kaze-kun" Sayumi suddenly pushed me to the bed, ripping the white towel off my body. She jumped at me, straddling me and pinning me down with as much force as she could muster as she fished a hypodermic needle filled with a drug I didn't know from her purse lying on the bed. Taking off the cover, she plunged the needle into my chest and injected the drug into my body. As I winced in pain, she fished out another item...this time 2 pairs of flex-cuffs and tied both my hands to the metallic headboards of the bed

"I guess some guys need a bit more...encouragement" Sayumi tossed the needle aside and took off her clothes. She then pushed my face into her cleavage, forcing me to kiss her breasts.

"You'll be hard in no time, baby" she laughed playfully, despite the fact that her actions are violent at that point.

"No...No!" I screamed out loud as my penis grew erect. It must surely be the effect of the viagra-like drug working its wonder on my genitals.

Sayumi wasted no time removing her panties and once she was fully naked, she positioned her vagina over my crotch and went down on my erect penis, my dick feeling the warmth of the Momusu leader's pussy.

"Arrrghhh! Arrghh!"

Sayumi's body arched as she felt the first sensations of sex as my dick ruptured her hymen. The pleasure got to her to the point that she grinded even more violently.

"Fuck yourself, Sayu" I muttered in anger and frustration.

"Aren't you already doing it for me, Kaze-kun?" She said as she kissed the nape of my neck.

"C'mon...you love breasts do you? Why can't you enjoy mine?" Sayumi taunted me.

"Cos they're nowhere as big as Mizuki-chan's, you whore" I snapped.

"Call me whatever you want...but admit it! Admit it, Kaze-kun! You are enjoying it too! Admit it!" It was scary to see Sayumi in a state of hysteria given that this is only her first sexual encounter with a man.

Sayumi moaned over and over again in the minutes that seemed to last an eternity. When she had finally reached orgasm, I managed to loose one of my hands from the plastic flex-cuffs that wasn't tightly bound. Turning her around, I slammed her body on to the mattress, and went on to pounding her pussy again this time with me being on top of her.

"You want me to fuck your brains out, Sayu?!" I said as I was breathing heavily, my lips kissing her small boobs as more of a side-effect of the viagra. "OK...I'll do just that! But after this, I never wanna see you again, you whore"

Sayumi was sweating profusely as she continued moaning.

"OK.. ok...just cum inside me...please" Sayumi begged.

"I will never want to ejaculate inside this filthy cunt of yours.. you get me?!"

It was then that I felt myself shivering inside..the spasms were coming in waves all over my body, and Sayu could tell from my facial expression that I was close to orgasm.

"Errghhh! Arrghhht!" I cried out as I was about to pull out. But Sayu was ahead of the curve, and she had already locked my groin with her legs before I could pull my penis out.

"Arrghh!" Sayu screamed at the top of her voice as she felt my semen filling her vagina.

"Let go of me...Sayu! You've already got what you wanted" I tried to free my crotch from the vise-like clamp of her legs.

"It's so warm..." Sayu said, panting. "I want every drop of it...your semen..give it to me"

When my erection finally died down, her legs relented and I pulled my dick out of her and cleaned myself off her blood and vaginal fluids, and Sayu finally agreed to help free my other hand. I went to the bathroom to clean myself.

When I finally came out of the bathroom, Sayu was already reaching out for a pill container in her purse. I wasn't sure what it was that she was taking until I grabbed the container and read the label.

"And where did you get THIS from?!" I asked in disbelief, referring to the birth control pills.

"Oh, it's Mizuki-chan's" Sayumi said offhandedly, winking at me. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind that I took it, and replace her pills with placebos"

"What?! Sayu...I could kill you right now" I clenched my fist in anger.

"But you wouldn't do that right? Just like you wouldn't tell this fact to her, especially since I've recorded our steamy encounter in bed tonight...right?!"

I had no choice but to give in to her blackmail. But I have to find a a way out. I had to...that is if I still want a future with Fukumura Mizuki.


	4. Chapter 4

**Two weeks later**

Mizuki glanced nervously at the text she received late last night as she sat opposite Kanon Suzuki in the cafe.

"Come to the Green Cafe with a friend you can trust at 5pm. There is a guest room upstairs. I will meet you there. Delete this message

after you have read it. Love, Kaze"

"Mizuki-chan? Is something the matter? When you called me last night it seemed that something urgent came up" Kanon had the look of a

concerned friend.

Mizuki took a minute to gather her thoughts. Here goes, she finally decided in her mind.

"The truth is.. Kanon-chan...I need to tell you something and I can only trust you..." Mizuki fidgeted, glancing at her phone again. "Can

you keep a secret...I know you could...right?"

"What's this all about, Mizuki-chan? You know you can count on me" Kanon reached out a hand and gave Mizuki's a light squeeze. It felt a

little comforting, as expected from good old dependable Zukki.

"Someone I..we, know..has been blackmailing me and my friend.." Mizuki looked down as if in shame, debating whether to shed light on the

details of her first sexual encounter to make her point. "That's why I asked you on a date today out of the blue and we went together to

this place...cos if I went here alone I knew I would be followed"

Kanon widened her eyes in surprise. "So this...person, we both know her/him?! And has been stalking you?!"

Mizuki put a finger on her lips. "Not so loud, Kanon-chan" she whispered. "I had to meet my friend one last time..to discuss what we

should do about it"

Kanon nodded knowlingly. "Don't tell me...this "FRIEND" of yours...you've been having sex with him, haven't you?"

Silence.

Mizuki looked up and looked at Kanon in the eye, a facial expression that's pleading her best confidant. "Please...keep this between us?"

Kanon gave a worried expression and sighed. "Mizuki-chan... your little secret's safe with me..you know that...but...you should know

doing all this...it's..it's a BAD idea."

"But I love him, Kanon-chan...like I've never been with anyone before"

"You mean with a guy, right? Can you be so sure of that even if he's the first guy you fell for...? What makes you think he's just doing

this because he wants your body, and the sex? What if all he thinks about you is just an object of erotic desire?" Kanon lean in and

whispered to make her point to her fellow Kyuki member.

Object of erotic desire. That's what her fiendish leader Michishige said to her a fortnight ago.

When Kanon saw Mizuki putting her phone in her bag, she finally knew she had stepped into a sort of landmine.

"Look, I'm sorry...ok..but.." Kanon apologized.

"You don't have apologize, Kanon-chan..." Mizuki got up and looked at her friend. "You're right..."

With that the subleader left to go upstairs.

_(Kaze's POV)_

The moment Mizuki entered the guest room, I shadowed behind her, then mustered the courage to take off her coat. A second later, I kiss

her neck from behind as my hands continued unbuttoning the first two buttons on her blouse.

"I missed you" I whispered in her ear. Mizuki closed her eyes.

"I guess after the last time, you owe me a proper stay at a love hotel"

"Say no more..." I've got it all arranged for tonight". And with that Mizuki sent another message to her friend waiting downstairs.

Half an hour later we both reached our destination. And the moment she showed up at the room, she smiled as she watched me in my semi-

nude state.

"What? It's not like you haven't seen me naked before" I flirted with Mizuki a little, continuing to unbutton her blouse.

"I love you...you have to know that...it isnt just the sex, Mizuki-chan" I continued kissing her chest as my hands worked to free her top

and her bra from her body.

"So did you fuck Michishige-san?" The question came out of the blue. I stopped before my lips were about to reach her bare breasts.

I remembered Sayumi's threat a few days ago..it was still fresh in my mind as I mentally replayed her forcing me to do it to her.

"She showed up in that hotel as you might know...and she warned me never to see you again or she will tell the police I've been having

sex with a minor...you" I felt so ashamed of myself, looking down all the while as I told her a bald-faced lie.

Mizuki put a finger on my chin, nudging it up. "You're a brave man..Kaze-kun.. I can only imagine what it must be like"

You have no idea, Mizuki-chan, I thought to myself.

Mizuki then held my head with both her hands and guided it to her breasts. The sweet scent of her body...that lavender scent I so missed

the last two weeks was still there. I kissed and licked her breasts as I undressed her skirt and removed her panties. Mizuki gasped

audibly as I sucked on her nipples like a baby breastfeeding. Somewhere at the back of my mind, I wanted her that way, but breastfeeding

my child in the future..our child. But it seemed like an impossible dream..one that will not only destroyed her dream of continuing her

idol career.

I played with her breasts for a long time, kissing them, fondling them lovingly as my lips headed south to her belly button, where she

giggled as I stuck my tongue and wiggled inside it.

The long foreplay was obviously turning her on. "Make love to me...make love to me again, Kaze-kun"

I kissed her on the lips passionately while my hand guided my erect penis into her vagina, thrusting raw hard inside her.

"Can I go a few more rounds with you, Mizuki-chan?" I asked politely in between grunts. It's amazing how her pussy had remained so tight

despite the heavy pounding I did when I last fucked Mizuki.

Mizuki nodded, smiling. "Douzo".

I kept the rhythm going...pulling my dick slowly out and thrusting it hard when it goes back it. The piston-like motion technique seemed

to drive Mizuki delirious with ecstacy as she moaned passionately. At one time, Mizuki was so into it that she practically buried her

nails into the back of my shoulder as she was feeling the waves of spasms, indicating she was close to a great orgasm.

"Mizuki"...I kept calling her name as I ejaculated inside of her again.

While waiting for my dick refractory period to be over, I repeated the foreplay with Mizuki's body. And we did another round of hard-

hitting sex.

The sound of my penis pounding Mizuki's vagina was pleasant and music to my ears as do her passionate moans, as much as seeing my semen

explode inside of her again, this time, though, my thick sperm overflowed from her vagina like a creampie shot on those AV actress

performing nakadashi...only this time my Nakadashi is unbelievably real..

After three rounds of sex, ejaculating inside of her every single time, I laid down on the bed beside her.

"What are we gonna do with Michishige?" I asked as I kiss Mizuki on her shoulder.

"We can't tell anyone, Kaze-kun..."

"Can we do this again, Mizuki-chan?" I asked, fondling her breast.

"I can't..at least not till the World Tour is over" Mizuki did not face me when she broke the news.

"You're going away?" I got up, surprised.

"For 3 months"

"When are you gonna tell me this?" Mizuki kept quiet as I stared at her naked body for a long time.

"I'm gonna miss you, Kaze-kun"

**TWO MONTHS LATER, RIO DE JANEIRO, BRAZIL**

The dance practise was particularly gruelling especially when the girls were not used to the Rio heat. Thankfully though, this time the

organizers could spare a few more rooms for the Musumes to use to perfect their formation dance routines.

Natsu-sensei looked on as her assistant counted down the steps. The tempo of the formation changes started picking up and she could see

Fukumura was struggling to keep up with the coordinated moves.

"Fukumura!" She yelled. "Get your act together!"

She saw Mizuki nodded briefly in the affirmative.

Then 5 seconds later, the younger musume subleader fell to the floor.

The other girls stopped the practice routine and instantly came to her aid.

When Mizuki regained consciousness, she felt a bout of nausea came over her. Realizing that she's at the local hospital ward, she got up,held her mouth with her hand and searched frantically for the nearest toilet. No luck. But there is a sink just a few meters away and she decided that will have to do.

Mizuki threw up for some time.

Morning sickness? This couldn't be happening, she thought.

Fearing for the worst, the fear that she could be pregnant, Mizuki Fukumura decided to call her leader and demand for answers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**RIO DE JANEIRO HOSPITAL**

Mizuki stared blankly out at the window, taking in the scenery of the pretty garden just outside the hospital room.

Then, all of a sudden, the events that took place in recent months flashed by in her mind's eye. The sensations of Kaze kissing her breasts for the first time near that indoor pool, pounding her pussy really hard until the moment of climax, leading all up to today's revelation by the Brazilian doctor confirming that she, Fukumura Mizuki, a member of Morning Musume, is indeed pregnant.

"You seem to be deep in thought"

Mizuki's reverie was interrupted by the distinctive voice of one Michishige Sayumi.

"What have you done to me?" Mizuki slowly turned her head in the direction of her leader. Tears were welling up in her eyes.

"What do you mean. Fukuchan, are you ok?" Sayu set down her handbag on an unoccupied chair and stuck out a hand to touch her kouhai's forearm.

Mizuki withdrew from her senpai. "Don't you play dumb with me, Michishige-san". The tears were now flowing down her cheeks. "You did something to the pills, didn't you?!

Sayumi remained quiet. She froze for a while, guilt slowly taking over her as she watched her beautiful subleader crying. Sayu tried to process what she learnt just this instant, then it occurred to her suddenly as if a cruel joke she played on the younger has taken a turn for the worst.

Sayumi covered her mouth with a hand. "Oh my God, you're..."

"Yes, I'm three-months PREGNANT, Michishige-san!" the normally composed kyuki member blurted out. "And I want to know the truth! What have you done to the pills...what have you done to me?!" Mizuki's voice was mixed with disappointment from the betrayal, and rage.

Sayumi bowed her head down before finally confessing. "I swapped your contraceptive pills with placebos. The pills you've got when I returned them to you...they're...fake"

Mizuki sobbed even harder now that she knew the truth. "Was that your intention all along? You knew I will be kicked out of Momusu if I get pregnant"

"Hey, I never wanted it to end this way, ok?!" Sayumi held the younger's shoulders. "I wanted those pills for MYSELF!"

"So you HAVE been sleeping with Kaze-kun!" Mizuki pushed her senpai in the chest.

Again, an unconfortable silence from Sayumi.

"Did he know about this? Did he know that all this time when I was having sex with him, I was never once on a pill?"

Sayumi refused to look at Mizuki in the eyes. "I told him before we left for here...and he knew about it after I had sex with him"

Mizuki reeled from the shock. Now, she not only felt betrayed by her very leader whom she had respected all this time, but from her lover as well.

"How could he do this to me? How could he still fuck me knowing there is a real risk he could impregnate me?! Mizuki slowly sank to her knees. "What's gonna happen to me now?"

"I'm so sorry, Fukuchan" Sayumi slowly turned around, giving a brief glance at her kouhai as she turned to leave the room. Then, she wore a self-satisfied grin on her face.

"I guess this is goodbye... Fukuchan" Sayumi whispered to herself.

_**ONE WEEK LATER**_

**SHIBUYA, TOKYO**

"So where shall we go this time?" Kaze looked at Mizuki, grinning. "Aren't you gonna order anything, Mizuki-chan?"

Mizuki stared at her lover. "I don't know if I should be having any of the coffee on this menu"

"What do you mean? You love this coffee house. We've been meaning to come here after your tour's over...and "

"I'm pregnant, Kaze-kun" Mizuki wore a worried expression as she interrupted his train of thought.

Kaze was stunned into silence.

"You don't seem surprised" Mizuki studied him.

"Was that your intention all along?" Mizuki cornered the older man again.

"I..." Kaze stammered. "I gotta admit...Mizuki-chan..." Kaze wiped a drop of sweat already forming on his eyebrow. "I was selfish"

"You knew from Michishige-san that I was NEVER on any pills all the while when you've cummed inside of me" Mizuki's tears were streaming down again. "Yet you never even told me!"

"Michishige blackmailed me, Mizuki-chan...she was gonna expose the fact that I've been sleeping with you...and her..to the press. please believe me" Kaze tried to touch Mizuki's forearm, but the girl just withdrew it away from his reach.

"And you still went on fucking me" Mizuki interrupted.

"I...I just could never get enough of your body the first time we made love at that pool...but the 2nd time we were together, I started to realize that I could never give you up...I know it's selfish of me to just think of using your body to satisfy my sexual, carnal urges, but I want you Mizuki...I want you only to myself"

"Even if it means I could get pregnant and eventually kicked out of Morning Musume?" Mizuki was enraged. "You're unbelievable, Kaze-kun!"

"I knew you loved Momusu way too much to give up the life of an idol for a normal man...so I thought I could tie you down..." Kaze tried to find the words, but he bowed his head in failure. "I'm doing this because I love you too much, Mizuki"

"Are you prepared to take responsibility, then?" Mizuki asked. "For knocking me up?"

Kaze was shocked. It suddenly dawned on him that not only has he ruined the Morning Musume subleader's life, he had also placed a burden on himself and disgraced his own family. A few seconds seem to drag on for years in the coffee house, but eventually he decided it's best that he does not see her again.

"I'm sorry, Mizuki...I...I don't think I can do this anymore"


End file.
